Ice (long hair)
Ice is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. She is part of The Diamond Alternate Universe. Appearance Ice has an appearance similar to that of other Ices, as she is short and stout with a mostly blue color scheme. Her skin is light blue and she has two sky blue eyes, a small nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is long and messy and is white in color, and her hair being long is unusual for Ices. Her gemstone is on her naval and is medium blue in color. She wears a dull blue-teal tank top with a Blue Diamond insignia on her chest with a triangular cutout at her naval, and she also wears darker blue-teal pants and navy blue boots. Personality GemCrust describes her as pretty chill.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182810893127/ Abilities Ice possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. She can use these ice constructs as tools objects, weapons, and other items as well. ** Sentient Creatures Summoning: Sentient creatures can be summoned by Ice. These creatures are made of ice and snow and can be summoned at any time. Their lifespan depends on how condensed their elemental matrix is, given the right weather conditions, especially if they stay around her. ** Ice-bot Creation: Since Ice can manipulate ice, she form herself a robot made in ice, with it, she can fight large Gem fusions. The whole robot would only consist of the body, but Ice, herself, be the head of it, controlling it as though she's a remote control. Whatever move she makes, her robot copies. * Thermo-Emotional Link: Ice's powers can activate unintentionally when experiencing strong emotions. When angry, she can make the surrounding area snow or hail, or even accidentally freeze herself. * Thermo Regulation: The area around Ice is typically dropped by 20 degrees (Fahrenheit or Celsius is unspecified), but this can be controlled and prevented with training. * Cryo-Breath: Ice can blow frosty or icy breath in great clouds, presumably to freeze enemies or coat them in enough dense snow and ice to hinder movement. * Healing: As Ice Gems were primarily created for the War to recover and heal damaged Gems from battle, Ice possesses the ability to heal cracked gemstones. But these abilities are to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. * Photokinesis: Ice has the ability to control and manipulate light. This might be a power that every Gem is able to use. Trivia * GemCrust created this Ice to show that Ices can have long hair.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182810180412/ ** The Crystal Gem Ice has had long hair in previous generations, only to have it cut by a Gem monster. Gemology Gemstone Information * Although many people do not think about Ice as a mineral, it is, in fact, a mineral just as much as Quartz is. ** It is a naturally occurring compound with a defined chemical formula and crystal structure, thus making it a legitimate mineral. * All Ice is colorless, unless impure. * Flaws and cracks cause it to be white. Gemstone Gallery tumblr_pmyef2Lajh1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice and Blue Diamond (Part 1/2). tumblr_inline_pmyf3gw73p1rqyg20_400.png|Ice and Blue Diamond (Part 2/2). tumblr_pnam0yo61G1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|Ice with an Alexandrite. References Category:Ices Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters